nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/gem rsc.h
Below is the full text to gem_rsc.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/gem_rsc.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* resource set indices for GEM_RSC */ 2. 3. #define MENU 0 /* menu */ 4. #define DOABOUT 12 /* STRING in tree MENU */ 5. #define DOQUIT 30 /* STRING in tree MENU */ 6. 7. #define STATUSLINE 1 /* form/dialog */ 8. #define GRABSTATUS 1 /* BOX in tree STATUSLINE */ 9. 10. #define MAPWIN 2 /* form/dialog */ 11. #define MAPBOX 0 /* BOX in tree MAPWIN */ 12. #define MAPCURSOR 1 /* IBOX in tree MAPWIN */ 13. 14. #define ABOUT 3 /* form/dialog */ 15. #define FLYABOUT 0 /* BOX in tree ABOUT */ 16. #define OKABOUT 1 /* BUTTON in tree ABOUT */ 17. #define NETHACKIMG0 3 /* ICON in tree ABOUT */ 18. 19. #define LINES 4 /* form/dialog */ 20. #define FLYLINES 0 /* BOX in tree LINES */ 21. #define QLINE 1 /* BUTTON in tree LINES */ 22. #define LINESLIST 2 /* USERDEF in tree LINES */ 23. 24. #define YNCHOICE 5 /* form/dialog */ 25. #define FLYYNCHOICE 0 /* BOX in tree YNCHOICE */ 26. #define YNPROMPT 1 /* TEXT in tree YNCHOICE */ 27. #define SOMECHARS 2 /* BOX in tree YNCHOICE */ 28. #define YN1 3 /* BUTTON in tree YNCHOICE */ 29. #define YNN 53 /* BUTTON in tree YNCHOICE */ 30. #define ANYCHAR 55 /* BOX in tree YNCHOICE */ 31. #define CHOSENCH 56 /* FBOXTEXT in tree YNCHOICE */ 32. #define COUNT 58 /* FBOXTEXT in tree YNCHOICE */ 33. #define YNOK 59 /* BUTTON in tree YNCHOICE */ 34. 35. #define LINEGET 6 /* form/dialog */ 36. #define FLYLINEGET 0 /* BOX in tree LINEGET */ 37. #define LGPROMPT 1 /* TEXT in tree LINEGET */ 38. #define LGREPLY 2 /* FBOXTEXT in tree LINEGET */ 39. #define QLG 3 /* BUTTON in tree LINEGET */ 40. #define LGOK 4 /* BUTTON in tree LINEGET */ 41. 42. #define DIRECTION 7 /* form/dialog */ 43. #define FLYDIRECTION 0 /* BOX in tree DIRECTION */ 44. #define DIR1 5 /* BOXTEXT in tree DIRECTION */ 45. #define DIR9 21 /* BOXTEXT in tree DIRECTION */ 46. #define DIRDOWN 23 /* BOXTEXT in tree DIRECTION */ 47. #define DIRUP 25 /* BOXTEXT in tree DIRECTION */ 48. 49. #define MSGWIN 8 /* form/dialog */ 50. #define UPMSG 1 /* BOXCHAR in tree MSGWIN */ 51. #define GRABMSGWIN 2 /* BOX in tree MSGWIN */ 52. #define DNMSG 3 /* BOXCHAR in tree MSGWIN */ 53. #define MSGLINES 4 /* USERDEF in tree MSGWIN */ 54. 55. #define NAMEGET 9 /* form/dialog */ 56. #define FLYNAMEGET 0 /* BOX in tree NAMEGET */ 57. #define PLNAME 2 /* FBOXTEXT in tree NAMEGET */ 58. #define NETHACKPICTURE 4 /* BOXTEXT in tree NAMEGET */ 59. 60. #define PAGER 10 /* form/dialog */ 61. #define FLYPAGER 0 /* BOX in tree PAGER */ 62. #define QPAGER 1 /* BUTTON in tree PAGER */ 63. 64. #define NHICON 11 /* form/dialog */ 65. gem_rsc.h